Breaking Out
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: During Rainbow Triumph's captivity at the hands of Doctor Impossible, she finds herself in a desperate situation that just might be her saving grace. Warning: contains omorashi, which means desperation and wetting. Rated M for the fetishistic nature of that content.


**A/N: Words cannot express how happy I am to have been paid to write fanfiction for Soon I Will Be Invincible. This novel is one of my favorites, hands down, and writing for it brings me great joy.**

The young super hero known as Rainbow Triumph was missing. During an impromptu battle with Doctor Impossible, she had been overpowered, subdued, and kidnapped, taken to whatever secret location he was operating out of at the moment. Though it was not take long for her to be rescued once she was found, it would still be a wait.

She really, really didn't like waiting, especially not when she was being held captive by creepy, boring, evil nerds like Doctor Impossible. She was annoyed that she had even ended up in such a situation, but she knew that was her own fault. She was too young and too new to face him alone, and when she had discovered them, she should have waited for backup. She hadn't, and this was where it had landed her.

So now she was bound by her hands and feet, spread with her back against the wall in the shape of an X, and, to make matters worse, she had to pee and terribly so. She was equipped with digital indicators of various parts of her body, and, embarrassingly enough, had one that let her know just how full her bladder was.

What was even more embarrassing, and a hell of a lot more annoying, was the fact that, for all of the implants, enhancements, and modifications done to her, the scientists who worked on her had done nothing special to her bladder. It did not have a stronger capacity than any other teenage girl, and would empty itself eventually, whether she wanted it to or not. That eventually did not seem far off, considering the meter indicated she was 72 percent full.

She fidgeted as much as she could in her restraints, which didn't do much for her condition. Hearing footsteps, she stopped, and gave her sharpest most intimidating glare to Doctor Impossible as he entered the room. He looked at her and gave a low, dull chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"How's your confinement treating you?" he asked. Again, she rolled her eyes, and he grinned. "I suppose that's what happens when you dare trade blows with I, Doctor Impossible, when you're all alone and weak!"

Could he sound like more of a dork? As if her bladder weren't enough of a problem, she had to listen to him talk, too? She wondered if he even thought in that ridiculous voice, but a sharp pang from her lower stomach reminded her that she had much more important things to think about.

She knew with almost absolute certainty that she could not ask to go to the bathroom. It was such an overused escape ploy and he was a genius, too smart to be fooled by that, even if she weren't trying to fool him. He would not let her free for anything, but her bladder cramped with its need to be emptied.

"Now," said Doctor Impossible, "it would be a shame if I had such an honored guest and did not take advantage of it. After all, being a new hero and all, I don't have as much information on you as I would like. I'm not the sort of man who likes to be missing information, you know."

She watched as he searched through a drawer, returning with a needle that made his intentions very clear. Whatever he was hoping to learn about her, he was going to start with a blood sample. At the thought of that, she instinctively thought about offering a urine sample, and there was a part of her that begged for that to happen.

But no, that was just too embarrassing, no matter what the situation! She had more shame than that, and it would feel so weird and gross to offer up her pee to a mad scientist. Even thinking that phrase made her shudder.

"Afraid of needles?" he asked, misinterpreting her reaction. "I would apologize for what I'm about to do, but being sorry has never been something I'm particularly good at." As soon as she was free, she was going to do everything in her power to break that nose of his.

She cringed a bit as he drew blood from her, but tried not to give him too much of a reaction. More than anything, she was worried about her bladder capacity, which kept going up in percentage. In what seemed like no time at all, it had grown all the way to 85 percent, and still no one had come to rescue her.

As the villain puttered around the room, fiddling with computers and medical equipment, studying her blood, she tried to concentrate on holding. The percentage was steadily increasing, and she had nothing to count on but clenching her muscles down there and, of course, it wasn't as if they had the increased strength she had pretty much everywhere else.

When the number went past ninety, she held back a whimper, and when it went past ninety five, she could not. Doctor Impossible showed no signs of noticing her, so if he did, he did not seem to care about whatever was wrong. Rainbow grit her teeth, clenching her fists as best she could. She was clearly shaking, but still, the doctor ignored her.

And then, she watched in horror as the sensor indicated she was at one hundred percent capacity, and she could feel her full, sloshing bladder start to give way a bit. Her eyes burned with tears as she put all of her strength into clenching her muscles, struggling with all her might to hold on just a little bit longer. A part of her knew that it would not do much good, as, even if she were to be freed soon, any movement would cause her to lose control, but she fought on.

It took a few moments before she fully lost control, most likely due to the fact that her sensors were not completely accurate, but she could also owe some of this to her own willpower as she fought wetting herself. But she could not last forever in this state, and soon she felt the first telltale spurts of her accident, which soon blended together into one powerful stream.

Humiliatingly enough, Doctor Impossible had just turned to say something to her when this started, and got to catch the full show. Because of the additional wastes being excreted, her urine was not the typical pale yellow color, and was instead a very neon blue. In addition to that, it was highly corrosive, which was another thing that had made her terrified to wet herself.

Her clothes began to disintegrate wherever her urine touched them. Soon, the lower half of her costume was completely gone, and the super villain at least had the decency to look away while her cheeks burned in embarrassment at what was happening. The floor was made of something strong enough to resist, and showed no signs of damage as a blue puddle formed. Her bonds were not so lucky.

Feeling the metal that held her start to melt away, her spirits lifted just a bit. At last, there was a way out! After she had her feet free, she maneuvered her feet above her head, gymnastics training coming in handy. She managed to her the bonds holding her hands wet, and broke free, just as Doctor Impossible seemed to realize that something was going on behind him.

Rainbow Triumph did not give him the chance to beat her this time, and the benefit of having the jump on him, combined with the rage at having to wet herself fueling her, she landed a solid punch that sent him to the floor. She threw another hit to render him unconscious and begin to make her way out of his lair.

She had to find her way home from here and report on what all she had seen, give information on his location and what sort of gear he had. But first, she was going to find something to cover herself.

 **A/N: Like I said, always a joy to write for this book, I really enjoyed this commission!**


End file.
